


Heartfelt

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: On the day of his graduation, Sugawara decides to confess to his long-time crush.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: HQ!! Writers Valentine's Weekend





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Confession" prompt of the HQ!! Writers server Valentine's Day Event.

Two years of pining were about to come to an end. Two years of sneaking glances at bare skin in the club room, of trying to treat him like all the other kouhais and keeping him at arm's length whenever possible. Koushi was going to end this now, high school degree in hand. Chances were that this confession would go over badly, but at least he wasn't going to stick around for the inevitable fallout. University was waiting for him, so who cared about what kind of rumours would be floating around at Karasuno High School?

“Ennoshita, can I have a word with you?”

A little thrill went down Koushi's spine when Ennoshita turned around from where he was talking to Asahi and Tanaka.

“What is it?”

Oh, how Koushi was going to miss this voice and its pleasant ring in his ears.

“Just come over here for a second. I want to talk in private.”

Ennoshita lifted a single eyebrow but followed Koushi around the corner behind the gym without asking questions.

“Sooo...” Koushi sighed, twisting the tube that held his degree between his palms. He could do this. “I have a little confession to make.”

“Oh?” Ennoshita cocked his head, hands shoved into the pockets of his black uniform. He looked relaxed if a little puzzled, and he clearly had no idea what was coming. Koushi couldn't retain eye contact.

“I like you. In a romantic way. And I thought I'd let you know before I leave.” A nervous chuckle escaped Koushi's lips as he was directing his words at the ground. “You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I just wanted to get this off my chest.”

“Since... since when?” Ennoshita asked. Koushi had expected a lot of things but not a question like this.

“Erm, well, I only really noticed when you and the others left the club and came back,” Koushi admitted. He'd been so relieved to see Ennoshita inside the gym again, and that was when it clicked and all of his tumultuous emotions finally made sense.

“Oh,” was all Ennoshita apparently had to say, and Koushi couldn't blame him. What was there to say? He was probably thinking about how to let Koushi down gently. Ennoshita may have been a ruthlessly strict tutor to his fellow second years, but he wasn't cruel. He was witty and encouraging, and he wasn't going to be needlessly callous.

“Well, as I said, you don't have to answer,” Koushi said, finally tearing his eyes away from the ground when he couldn't take the silence any longer. “You're going to make a fine captain next year, so good luck!”

He was about to turn around and leave when Ennoshita found his voice again.

“No! Wait!” he exclaimed hastily, making Koushi freeze on the spot. “Suga-san, I... I was just thinking about how this is supposed to work with you going to university. I'm not unwilling to go long distance, but... it's kinda scary to think about?”

Koushi's heart felt ready to burst. Was Ennoshita really considering a relationship with him?

“We have phones and computers, I guess, but I would like to actually be able to go on dates with my first boyfriend,” Ennoshita went on, every single word punching Koushi in the gut. “Would you come to visit during your breaks?”

“I would,” Koushi said, immediately turning around to properly face Ennoshita, whose cheeks were flaming red and beautiful. “I'd come to see your matches whenever I could. And you could call me whenever you're feeling lonely, and I would do the same.”

The smile that appeared on Ennoshita's face at these words was soft and gentle, and it made Koushi's heart melt.

“Well, then here's my answer – I like you, too, Suga-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
